Some computer systems are configured to support voice-activated command and control. For example, some systems are configured such that when a user speaks a non-ambiguous command, the system recognizes the command and supports activation of a corresponding control. In this manner, a user can use voice commands to navigate through the system environment, for example, through various user interface components associated with a software application.
In some cases, it will not be very apparent to the user that what they just spoke actually effectuated control within the framework of the system or application. For example, it may not be apparent to the user that any action was taken at all. Similarly, it may not be apparent that an application state has changed.
In some instances, a user can become lost or confused if a command is spoken with an expectation that a particular control will be effectuated but the system is configured to activate a different control. For example, a user might say “open file” with an expectation that a folder appearing on a desktop will be opened. Contrary to the user's expectation, however, the system may be configured to open a drop-down menu under a “FILE” designator that appears on the same desktop. The nature of this inconsistency of expectations may not be immediately apparent to the user.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended for use as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.